Find Me
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Kurt's a prostitute. Finn's just had a bad break-up with Rachel and wants something different to take his mind off of her. Both of them might be getting far more than they'd bargained for. Finn/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Find Me  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing: ****Finn/Kurt**  
**Chapter:** 1/1 (?)  
**Word Count:** 3605  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt's a prostitute. Finn's just had a bad break-up with Rachel and wants something different to take his mind off of her. Both of them might be getting far more than they'd bargained for.

**Find Me**

Finn wonders what his mother would think if she could see him now. The last time they'd talked on the phone, a week ago, he'd had it all: a brand-new education degree, a new job at a respectable elementary school in a good part of the city, a fiancée who was talking about marriage with him, and a good place to live.

Well, he guesses that not _that _much has changed: he still has all that, except for the fiancée-part, but after a week of being free of Rachel he's not missing her all that much. The job's good and the kids are great and he's having a lot of fun…but he and Rachel had sex. He and Rachel had sex a _lot, _which maybe explains why he's at a, for lack of a better term, whore-house.

He can't explain it to himself, not really, but he'd looked at other women…some of his co-workers at the school had offered to 'comfort' him after his break-up, but every woman reminded him of Rachel somehow so he needed something different and he wasn't gay, not close, but fucking a man isn't nearly as frightening as the concept had seemed growing up in backwoods conservative Ohio.

New York's a different city, with a different set of rules, and ever since the time he'd walked down an alley to take a shortcut home and caught one guy blowing another there'd been this niggling in his mind about how it could be. Rachel always complained that he didn't touch her right because 'he wasn't a woman' and 'didn't know how it felt.'

Well, another man would know _exactly _how it felt, and maybe that way it would be better.

Or maybe he's just trying to justify the fact that he's going to hire a _male whore _and take him home.

He knows the rules: find a guy, pay them in advance, give them a place to spend the night (Finn's going to a hotel because no way is he taking a strange guy back to his) and don't use them as a toilet, but other than that everything's pretty open and it's new and, he has to admit, a little exciting.

He walks down the street furtively, fingering the money in his pocket (there's a few hundred, he's not sure how much he'll need but he's willing to splurge a little), and ducks into an alley where he's told the men to be picked up will be waiting.

Some are thin, some are tall, but all of them absolutely _exude _sex and Finn starts to get a little scared, because what if he's in way over his head? What if he's…

It hits him like a thunderbolt, a thunderbolt in tight black leather, and he has to check to make sure somebody's not paying a trick on him because the boy…man…whatever, looks like some sort of fallen angel.

He's tall, not as tall as Finn, with legs that go on for miles and are wrapped in the tightest pair of leather pants Finn has ever seen, black boots covering his rather large feet. His upper body is swathed in what's not so much a shirt as strips of black cloth, snaking around his torso, and his eyes are brilliantly blue, lined in dark black, chestnut hair swept up almost inelegantly but so obviously styled at the same time. There's a cigarette carelessly dangling from his fingers that he's not smoking, although once in a while he taps some ash off the lit end, and Finn notices that he's fair-featured, pink rosebud mouth and slightly upturned nose, ears that are nearly pointed and okay, maybe more elf than angel, but not ugly elves, like the hot elves from 'Lord of the Rings', and he's going to stop himself now because he rambles when he's nervous.

"Hi," he breathes, and the man looks him up and down before smiling wickedly and stomping his cigarette out on the ground.

"Well, hel-_lo," _he drawls, and his voice is high and musical. "First time?"

"No. Well, I'm not a virgin, but I mean…with a guy, I mean…I'm not gay…"

"Hush, sweetie," the boy sets a finger over his lips and smiles kindly at him. "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you and I don't need to hear your life's story. Just show me the money and promise me a bed and we'll go."

Finn nods and awkwardly tries to pull the cash out of his pocket, some of the bills spilling on the ground and he almost wants to cry in frustration because God, how clumsy can one guy _get?_

"Hey," the man settles his hands on Finn's shoulders and squeezes, smiling at him. "It's okay. Come on, I know a place nearby. It's clean, it's cheap, the manager knows what we do and doesn't bat an eyelash, and the locks on the doors work. Sounds good?" his voice is soft, caring, and Finn nods because honestly he hadn't thought of the next step. "Okay," he holds out a hand, long pale fingers crooked slightly, and Finn takes it, noting how soft and smooth the other man's skin is.

The walk is short, only a couple of blocks, and the desk clerk hands them a key as soon as they enter and waves them upstairs so they climb to the second floor and into a modestly appointed room.

It's clean, certainly, and while it's not lavish it's comfortable and will suit what they need it for.

"Water?" the man opens the mini-fridge and takes out a bottle for himself, drinking it as Finn watches his Adam's apple while he swallows. "There's not much in here, but since it comes with the room it's to be expected."

"Sure. Thanks," Finn takes a full bottle and drinks some, more to do something with his hands and body than because he's actually thirsty. "Um…so I'm Finn."

"Charmed," the boy's voice is sarcastic but his eyes are still kind. "Kurt."

"Is that your…is…I mean, you have fake names, right? So like, people can't find you if they don't like you?" Finn knows every word out of his mouth must make him sound like the stupidest man alive but Kurt laughs warmly and shakes his head, capping the water and placing it back in the fridge.

"Yes, some people use fake names. I do it if the customer seems particularly unsavory, but…" he digs something out of his pocket, although how Kurt can _fit _anything in those pockets with how tight his pants are Finn really doesn't know. "Mini alarm system. Loud as a siren and sends a signal back to my boss' office that they can track using GPS. I'm pretty safe," he replies. "But my real name is Kurt. I'm 23, I'm from Ohio, I'm a graduate student at NYU majoring in musical theatre, and I work as a whore to afford my designer clothes which flies so long as the school never finds out. You?"

"Um. Also from Ohio, also 23, just broke up with my fiancée and I needed something…"

"Every woman reminded you of her," Kurt looks sympathetic now and he reaches out to touch Finn's arm lightly. "Well, I promise that I won't, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know," Finn ducks his head, an embarrassed blush springing to his cheeks. "I just…needed something. Some closeness, but…not with a woman, so I thought…"

"I get all kinds of stories," Kurt shrugs. "Some are married, some are new to the city, some just want a change from their normal partners, a _lot_ are straight," he raises an eyebrow and Finn has to laugh. "As long as I get my money I don't really care."

"Yeah," Finn looks down again, because he actually _likes _talking to Kurt and it's getting a load off of his chest.

"Hey," Kurt moves forward again, so close that Finn reaches on instinct to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt's warm and pliant against him, smelling faintly of cigarette smoke and something so undisputedly _male _that Finn feels comforted. "I didn't mean you, specifically. You're not going to fuck me and leave, I can tell, so…"

"Yeah," Finn smiles a little, because Kurt's right, and he already likes the guy way too much for a whore, but Kurt's really close and his eyes flick to Finn's lips before he looks up again.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks softly, fingers lightly stroking through the fine hair on the nape of Finn's neck, and Finn chuckles.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"You're paying. You make the rules. A lot of the straight guys I get don't…" he shrugs. "I mean, they want a tight ass to fuck without thinking about _who _that ass belongs to, and they certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to kiss another man or be at all affectionate with him."

His voice is impassive but Finn can see the hurt in his eyes and he leans forward, kissing those plush-looking lips as Kurt sighs and returns the gentle kiss. "Kurt. I want this…I lost my virginity to a girl who turned out to be a lesbian. No, hear me out!" he says as Kurt snorts. "She used me. She wanted to sleep with me because I was the school quarterback and she thought it would help her get a better cheerleading position. I was super mad at my ex-fiancée for something she did, so I had sex with the girl. It was awful. I promised myself then and there that I'd never have sex just for the sake of having sex ever again, and I thought tonight I'd break that promise to myself, but…" he stops and pulls Kurt closer. "I don't want that. You've been hurt, probably a lot, and I get that it's a job but you still don't deserve that, so I wanna make this good for both of us. Okay?"

Kurt sniffles a little and Finn can see tears pooling in his eyes, making the dark eyeliner run a little. "Okay. I…thank you. People don't…nobody's ever said something like that to me, not since…my high-school boyfriend, but…"

Finn wraps him up in a hug, shushing him gently, and there's just something powerful and magnetic about Kurt that makes him want to be sure they both enjoy this.

"Right," Kurt pulls back a little. "I doubt you want to waste your money on hugging me, so let's…get this started," he walks back toward the bed, starting to slip his shirt off as he goes.

Finn gulps and watches him, pale skin revealed as the shirt slides over his head, and he turns back as Finn has to hold in a gasp.

Kurt's…beautiful. There's no other word for him.

From his porcelain skin to his peaked, pink nipples, his broad shoulders to his tapered waist, the muscle tone evident in every line of his slender body, he's just…

"Like what you see?" Kurt's smiling knowingly and Finn nods, not trusting his voice. "Good. I…I'm a little flattered, actually, because you're…you're staring, but it's nice."

"Yeah," Finn shakes out of his stupor and grips his own shirt, feeling a little inadequate before getting it off and he can see Kurt lick his lips, eyes darkening as he takes in Finn's not-as-muscled-as-it-should-be body, but the smaller man averts his eyes after a second.

"Well, I don't know what you seem to be ashamed about, because I certainly can't see anything worth worrying about," his fingers moved to his pants, debating for a second before he's shoving them down, kicking his boots off (and Kurt's not wearing any underwear, not that that's…unexpected with how tight the pants are) and his cock is _right there, _already half-hard, flushed red and curved toward his stomach and Finn's never been _this close _to another dick before.

Predictably, it's as beautiful as the rest of Kurt and Finn starts to wonder if he _is _an angel or an elf or some immortal being after all because he's too perfect to be real.

"Is that…is it okay?" Kurt's blushing, peeking at Finn through his fingers, and Finn nods shakily.

"You're beautiful," is what slips out and Kurt gives him a whisper of a dazzling smile before he's digging down to grab a packet of lube and a condom out of his pants.

"What do you want? I can blow you, or we can get right to the fucking, or…" Kurt rips open the condom package and crosses his legs at the ankle, less sure than Finn thought he would be but it's always kinda awkward to be naked.

"Um," Finn's mind is a little blank with the possibilities but seeing Kurt in front of him, hard and pale and wanting, pretty much decides it for him. "Can we just…I don't wanna be rude, man, but…" he kicks his shoes and socks off awkward and manages to get his pants down and off as well, seeing Kurt's appraising glance as he does so.

"Right to it? Sure," Kurt passes him the supplies and he manages to slide the condom on his surprisingly hard cock even with shaking hands, looking at the lube in trepidation.

"What do I…do I have to…" he makes a weird wiggling motion with his fingers and Kurt laughs.

"No, we…we pre-prep just to make it easier. It's necessary but hardly sexy most of the time so it's easier if we do it ourselves," he climbs onto the bed, on his hands and knees and Finn moves closer, seeing something wet glistening around his entrance and he nods, but something about him is curious and he sets a hand on Kurt's lower back, his skin silky-soft under Finn's fingertips.

"Kurt…can I? I mean, I just want to know what it…what is feels like," he whispers and Kurt shudders and nods, Finn scooping some lube onto his finger as Kurt spreads his legs a little and it's weird, a little, but his finger slides in oh-so-easily and it's…

"Warm," is the best he can come up with and Kurt starts to laugh, looking back at him as best he can.

"It's inside my body, Finn. It's going to be warm," his voice is low, throaty, and it hits Finn right then that he's in far too deep. This isn't sex. It's _more, _somehow, more even than he thought it could be, and it's scary. "Try…crook your finger a little, move it up…"

Finn shakes out of his thoughts and does that, moving his finger the way Kurt directs him and Kurt lets out a keening wail, hands fisting in the sheets and it's the hottest thing Finn's ever heard.

"Okay. Stop. Or I'll…" Kurt gasps so Finn does, slipping his finger out and wiping it on the sheets. "Just…aim for that, okay?" He folds his arms under his head, resting his chin on them, and raises his ass a little more. "Go."

"Um," Finn's hands migrate to Kurt's skin again, unable to stop touching him. "Can you…can we do this with you turned over? I just…"

"Yes," Kurt sounds relieved and when he turns his eyes are suspiciously bright again. He rolls onto his back, legs spreading and reaching to hook his ankles around Finn's back to draw him in. "Come here, just…" he cants his hips up and Finn lines up his cock, trying to swallow down his fear about 'will it fit?' because he _knows_ it will, and pushes forward.

Kurt hisses, opening up beautifully around him, and Finn's balls-deep in the other man's ass before he knows it, the heat and the squeeze so much more intense than any woman but Kurt's just keeps _smiling, _reaching to cup his cheeks and kissing him tenderly. "It's okay. Does it feel good?"

"Awesome," Finn chokes out and Kurt laughs freely, rolling his hips a little. "Unggh…" he's not even sure _what _that was but Kurt keeps laughing, free and young, and Finn growls and covers his mouth in a teasing kiss before he starts to move his own hips and Kurt's laughter turns into a gasp, fingers moving to grip at Finn's shoulders as his head rolls back.

Finn mouths at the long line of Kurt's throat, sucking the skin as he starts to move more steadily and Kurt's letting out a stream of the most amazing noises, incredibly vocal and incredibly turned on and Finn's not put-off at all at the feeling of Kurt's cock trapped between them, pre-cum leaking from the tip and smearing against his chest.

It's really, _really _hot actually, and he hauls Kurt up for another sloppy, dirty kiss as he starts to slam in harder.

"Fuck me. C'mon, Finn, I can take it," Kurt damn near _growls _in his ear, lithe body wrapped around Finn like a limpet and Finn can only obey, the slap of skin-on-skin loud in the quiet hotel room and broken only by their gasps and moans, and Finn feels himself reaching the edge all-too-soon as his hips stutter a little.

"Kurt, I…"

"Come," Kurt groans, fingers digging into Finn's shoulders hard enough to hurt. "Touch me, come, just…" he cuts off when Finn swallows down the last of his inhibitions and wraps his hand around Kurt's cock, jerking him quickly and the spurt of hot cum over his hand is the last thing he needs, coming with a low grunt as he stops moving and just tries to keep his body from flopping on top of Kurt because that's all he wants to do.

"Holy fuck," Kurt's laughing, breathless voice greets him and when Finn looks up the other man's blue eyes are sparkling, and he lays a soft kiss to the corner of Finn's mouth when Finn slides out in one smooth motion, tying the condom off and tossing it into the nearby trashcan as Kurt staggers to his feet and heads to the washroom to clean up.

Finn's managed to kick himself under the covers by the time Kurt comes back, sleepy and happy and he murmurs in disapproval when Kurt goes to pick up his pants, starting to slip them on. "Stay?" he asks, almost desperate, because he's a cuddler by nature and he just wants to wrap Kurt up and kiss him softly and hold him until morning, as…crazy as that might sound considering what Kurt _is. _

"You're sure?" Kurt's biting his lip, looking young and wary in the streetlight pouring through the windows. "I mean, the room's yours for the night, but if you want to go home or sleep alone I can…"

"Kurt. I want you here," Finn pulls back the covers and Kurt slides over after a minute, cuddling into Finn's chest and he's so obviously happy that it makes Finn's heart ache a little. "So. That was good?"

"Best sex I've had in a long time," Kurt admits quietly, like he's afraid to say it, but Finn knows. He knows that Kurt's trying to stay aloof, to act like it's all part of the job, but he really wants somebody to court him and make love to him and hold him when he's sad. And he totally gets that because he's the same way, and it _hurts _to know a guy that's as wonderful as Kurt seems is just a body for old, gross men who can't get their rocks off anywhere else.

They're silent for a bit, Finn kissing Kurt quietly every few moments while the shorter man giggles endearingly, and eventually Kurt sighs and asks, "What happened with the fiancée? If it's not too bold for me to inquire."

"Nah, man, it's cool," Finn shrugs. "She just…kinda a small world, but she's in musical theatre too, at NYADA, and it's like…she was there _all the time, _practicing or rehearsing and whenever I saw her it was just to pick up a costume or a snack and she was right back out. We were growing apart and when I suggested taking a break she didn't freak out the way she would've when we were in high school, she just…took her ring off and put it in my hand and told me she was going to live with a friend. Like she didn't even care," Finn pauses, because it still _hurts, _but he has to move on. "I mean, I loved Rachel, I did, but…"

"Rachel _Berry?" _Kurt sounds incredulous. "God, Finn, she's a _terror!"_

"You know her?" Finn thinks maybe it's not so surprising, because there aren't _that _many highly rated theatre programs around, but…

"I know _of _her, every musical theatre student in New York does, and you should be glad to be rid of her. You deserve better," Kurt kisses him again and Finn lets the subject drop, because both of them are half-asleep and maybe they can talk about it again in the morning.

000

Kurt's gone when he wakes up.

There's a note on the bedside table, a quickly scrawled, _Find me again if you ever wanna go for a ride, Cowboy ;) _and Finn smiles at the nickname and debates taking the note, but…

But Kurt probably says things like that to all his clients. He probably pretends to be all soft and vulnerable and understanding for all his clients. He probably just does it so his clients return and he can get more money.

Still…

There'd been something about him, something so magnetic and genuine and Finn can't help but hesitate.

He gets dressed. He checks to make sure only the money he was supposed to give Kurt was missing. He picks up coat and heads to the door.

000

He takes the note.

**Notes:**

**1. **I have no idea where this came from, but I kind of like the outcome! And yes, there is room for a sequel, if anybody wants one and if I can find time to write it! Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Find Me  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing: ****Finn/Kurt**  
**Chapter:** 2/9 (?)  
**Word Count:** 2221  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt's a prostitute. Finn's just had a bad break-up with Rachel and wants something different to take his mind off of her. Both of them might be getting far more than they'd bargained for.

**Find Me**

**Chapter Two**

Kurt stumbles out onto the street, arms wrapped around himself as his too-thin shirt is doing nothing to break the chill of the wind. The man he'd been with had offered him to stay the night, but it was accompanied by a lecherous grin and Kurt hadn't felt safe in the least, even with his alarm in arm's reach.

He hates nights like this, and guys like this, ones that are twice his age and twice his weight and covered in hair like they're part-ape, one that grunt when they pound into him, call him 'bitch' and 'slut' and 'you like what daddy's giving you, don't you?' and he wants to scream and run away but he _can't. _

Stupid rent. Stupid grad school. Stupid clothes.

It's not all about the clothes, of course. He's not so vain that he couldn't go bargain-hunting, but with his dad's failing health in recent years most of the shop's income has had to go to paying hospital bills, and that leaves nothing for Kurt in New York and nobody's going to hire a student with no experience for more than minimum wage.

Nobody, it turns out, except a brothel.

And most of the guys there are like him: pretty, under 25, broke college students with nowhere else to go, but that also means they attract a certain type of customer and some nights Kurt just can't take it,

He stumbles home to a place that's still more than he can afford most months, dragging his body up the stairs and collapsing into bed without undressing, the feel of lube still slick in his ass and he wants a shower more than anything but he can't bring himself to walk to the bathroom.

There's a rustle, a jingle, and a purr, and suddenly a pair of yellow eyes have entered his field of vision, the black cat yawning right in his face before she curls up beside him.

"You always know when I need you, don't you, Mimi?" he murmurs, cuddling into her soft fur. Her name always makes him smile, but he'd found the tiny stray meandering down Avenue B one night when he was in a less savoury part of town running for a bus, and well, 'the feline from Avenue B' had never seemed more appropriate.

His mind starts drifting then, back to Finn and the gentle way they'd fucked, so different from his normal customers and while he doesn't expect to see his fellow Ohio-an again (it's been three weeks, he's not stupid) he can at least cling onto the feeling of falling asleep in somebody's arms and feeling completely secure about it.

His cat doesn't quite do the trick but she is warm and fuzzy so he hugs her, still purring, to his chest and tries to fall asleep, the pillow stained black from his running eyeliner and his tears.

000

He gets sick.

He knows it's not an STD or anything nasty like that, everybody is required to have up-to-date medical information before they're granted access to the whores and he never does anything without a condom anyway, but it's hard to get out of work and if it's 'just a cold' his boss will expect him in regardless.

Still, if he doesn't get 'picked', he doesn't have to work, so he thinks he'll just huddle miserably against the wall and hope that nobody notices him. People don't want a whore who looks like they're not interested in their job, after all, and nobody's going to think he's pretty with his sniffling and his red nose.

So he waits, and shivers, and thinks about his unheated apartment because he can't afford it (Mimi will be okay, she burrows down into his bed and she's like a little furnace so he doesn't feel guilty about leaving her there) and how crappy it'll be to go back there, which is why he's distracted and not paying attention when he hears the voice.

"Hey!"

It's unmistakable, smooth and happy and he closes his eyes and basks in the single word for a few seconds. "Why, hello, cowboy," he murmurs throatily, stopping to cough and then he sneezes into his arm and wow, way to be sexy, Kurt. "I think you'll have to pick somebody else for tonight, I'm not going to be much use."

"I…" Finn shuffles on the ground and Kurt finally looks at him, appraising. "I…um, dude, I don't _want _anybody else. I just wanted to see you again, you said…" he holds out a piece of paper and Kurt plucks it from his fingertips, seeing the note he'd scrawled weeks ago and feeling a slight thrill that Finn had kept it.

"Of course. But unless you want what I've got we shouldn't be exchanging any bodily fluids," he sniffs again, disgusted at himself.

"Dude, don't they always say that by the time you know you've got a cold you're not contagious anymore," Finn shrugs and Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. "Anyway, um, if I take you out of here can you go home? Like, I'll pay you, we don't hafta do anything, but…"

"I won't take your money," Kurt tries to stand but ends up nearly falling over now that he's not leaning against the wall, and Finn slides an arm around his waist to steady him, Kurt instinctively leaning into the warmth of Finn's body. "I mean it, Finn…"

"I know. You're coming home with me," Finn rubs his arm and leads him over to a waiting cab, Kurt far too exhausted and run-down to protest as he's stuffed in the back and he leans his head on Finn's shoulder for the duration of the ride, almost falling asleep by the time they get to Finn's place.

He makes note of the neighborhood, which is nice, and the floor, which is the fourth, and doesn't get to see the door but he'll figure that out on the way out because it's _warm _inside Finn's apartment, warm in a way the early October air is _not, _and Kurt shivers despite that because his body is so, so cold.

"Hey," Finn pulls him into a hug and Kurt clutches at his jacket, shaking in Finn's arms. "God, you're really not in good shape, huh? Take a shower, there's a bathrobe on the back of the door, and I'll grab some cold medicine and get you something to eat, okay?" he says, rubbing Kurt's back, and while Kurt's reluctant to accept the charity he just really _wants _to be taken care of because he's spent his whole life taking care of other people, so it's…nice for the tables to be turned.

"Okay," he finally gives in, stumbling to the washroom and peeling off his clothes before getting under the hot spray, and he's so used to cold water that it's a luxury he rarely has. He washes the gel out of his hair, cleansing his body and it feels _amazing. _

He gets out fairly quickly, not wanting to be a pig and hog all the hot water in the building, and he towels his hair dry and slips on the overlarge robe, turning to his reflection and stifling a laugh. With his bangs hanging in his eyes, hair limp against his head, in a robe that's three sizes too big, he looks like less of a seductive whore and more of an innocent child.

Actually, it's part of the reason if he stays the night with somebody he leaves before the other man wakes up because he's supposed to remain sexual and mysterious, not so vulnerably human.

With Finn, however, he doesn't care, and he walks fearlessly out of the washroom to where Finn's sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand.

"Hey," Finn smiles and Kurt ducks his head, not sure what it means that his stomach gets all fluttery when Finn looks at him in a way that it hasn't since Blaine. "You look, um…"

"About twelve," Kurt sniffs and sits down on the edge of the sofa.

"Cute," Finn looks like he hadn't meant for the word to come out but Kurt laughs it off, accepting the mug Finn passes him. "Chicken soup in a mug. Not gourmet, but…"

"Best thing when you're sick," Kurt whispers. "My mom used to…" he stops, because he's not getting into that with Finn. No way. "I mean, I haven't had this for a long time."

"Okay, cool," Finn looks pleased that he's happy with it. "I've got a couple of, like, Dimetapp tablets over there for when you're finished, and I'll grab you water to take them with 'cuz I don't think it'll taste too good with the soup," he says and Kurt has to nod, gripping the mug in his hands and inhaling deeply.

"Thank you," he finally admits. "I don't…nobody takes care of me very often, and you didn't have to, but…thank you."

"Of course, dude. I mean, maybe we're not really friends or anything, but…I kinda like you," Finn says earnestly and Kurt decides that he really likes this about Finn, that he'll speak his mind without censoring himself, because it's immensely flattering and Kurt feels warm from more than just the hot soup right now.

"No, I…I'd like it if we were. Friends," he clarifies. "I don't have many, being in this profession, because I can trust almost nobody, and it would completely jeopardize my career and my education if it got out."

"Yeah, totally. You can trust me," Finn finally flops down beside him, extending a long arm to wrap around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt willingly snuggles closer. "Oh, I was gonna tell you! Speaking of small worlds, the guy that teaches concert band at the school I'm at? Totally from Ohio. And his fiancé is from Kentucky. Weird, huh?"

"There seem to be a lot of us," Kurt nods. "But then, I don't blame them for wanting to get out of Ohio."

"Yeah, totally," Finn's stroking his arm through the robe and Kurt doesn't have the heart to bring his attention to it in case he stops. "But I just wanted to tell you that so you know that I really don't have a problem with gay guys even though I know back home you probably got flack for it," he holds Kurt a little closer and Kurt nods, because yes, he had. "Blaine told me how bad it could get, but he says now that he's here and he met Sam things are way better so I just…I know you're totally gonna find somebody awesome like that 'cuz you deserve it," Finn's saying it just to make him feel better, Kurt knows that, but the name makes him choke on his soup.

"Blaine…from Ohio…Blaine _Anderson?" _he gasps, a sudden flash of dark curls and warm hazel eyes and a tight, toned body flying through his mind and he hasn't thought about Blaine like that in _years, _but…

"You know him? That's awesome! We should…wait," Finn's eyes widen as he connects the dots. "I know there wouldn't be _that _many out guys so…he's your ex?"

"Yes," Kurt smiles. "It's…it's good to know he's doing well, but I'd request that if you tell him you met me you don't…describe my profession," Kurt couldn't bear to think of Blaine knowing he was a whore. He knew the other man would be disappointed in him because of it, and Kurt wouldn't even be able to blame him.

"Dude, of course not, I just…wow, this is crazy, huh? You know Rachel, I know Blaine…it's like we were fated to meet or something," he finishes and Kurt's about to laugh in agreement when he notices that Finn looks utterly serious and he changes tactics.

"Well, I don't really believe in fate or destiny, but…it's a strange coincidence," he concedes, finally finishing off his soup and taking the pills before leaning back.

"C'mon, dude. Bed," Finn literally scoops him off his feet, making Kurt squawk in surprise, before carrying him into the bedroom and getting them both under the covers. Kurt's about to ask why Finn's staying but once again he'd rather just enjoy the warmth of the other man's arms.

"Thank you. Again," Kurt clears his throat and Finn kisses the back of his neck, a gesture so surprisingly tender that Kurt feels his eyes get wet again. "I just…"

"Anytime. I mean it. You can…you can live here if you want, I mean, we had an extra room for family or whatever and it'd be nice to have a roommate…" Finn sounds completely sure and while Kurt wants to berate him about inviting a whore he barely knows to move in with him, he's realized by now that it's just the kind of person Finn is.

But he can't. He can't take the chance that something will go wrong, that Finn will hurt him, that…

He just _can't. _

He's been alone for so long that it's all he knows, and he can't afford to let that change and take down the walls he's put up for himself.

He won't.

000

He makes sure to wake up before Finn again and folds his robe up, placing it neatly in the bathroom before getting dressed and slipping out into the chill morning air.

This time, he doesn't leave a note.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thanks for the support on the first chapter! As you can see from the chapter number at the top, I have an outline for where this story's going to go so hopefully that means updates will be semi-regular, and please keep reviewing and whatnot so I know if people are liking this :)

**2. **Kurt's cat is named after Mimi from RENT, because there's a line in her song 'Out Tonight' where she calls herself 'the feline from Avenue B' so I thought it was…appropriate xP


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Find Me  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing: Finn/Kurt**  
**Chapter:** 3/9 (?)  
**Word Count:** 2647  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt's a prostitute. Finn's just had a bad break-up with Rachel and wants something different to take his mind off of her. Both of them might be getting far more than they'd bargained for.

**Find Me**

**Chapter Three**

Finn doesn't go back, but that hardly means he stops thinking about Kurt. In fact, he thinks about him nearly every day, and as the months crawl on towards winter and the weather gets colder, he finds himself thinking of the young man more and more, of how lost he'd seemed, of how much he'd just wanted somebody to hold him and care for him, and it breaks his heart more than a little.

Still, it's obvious that Kurt isn't going to ask for help and Finn doesn't feel like being invasive again, so he tries to push him out of his mind. It's hard, and he starts spacing out one day in the staff room at lunch, staring at the wall for so long until he heard the 'thump' of a mug being put down and a quiet voice asks, "You okay, Finn? You look…distracted."

Finn looks up, locking eyes with the shorter…well, _really _short…guy, and Blaine takes a seat across from him, all gelled hair and argyle sweater-vest and bowtie and highwaters even though it was winter and no socks and loafers, and Finn wonders again just what had happened in Kurt's life to change him from a boy that would date Blaine Anderson to somebody that sold his body for a bit of spare money. It's inconceivable, in a way, and Finn wonders if maybe…

His mouth moves before his brain can tell it that it isn't a good idea, but the words are out there before he can stop them. "I know Kurt."

Blaine stops with his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes widening nearly imperceptibly before he sighs and sets it down, a faraway look in his gaze. "You know Kurt…Kurt _Hummel_?" and Finn stores that away because he'd never known Kurt's last name before now. "How? I know he's in the city, he made no secret of wanting to come here and attend NYU, but how on Earth…"

"It's a long story," Finn knows that he's breaking Kurt's trust but he really needs somebody that knows Kurt right now, somebody that can help him, and Blaine's the only person Finn knows about other than that Kurt's family is in Ohio, and he's _definitely_ not finding them and telling them that Kurt's a whore. Blaine, however, has a right to know, and so Finn talks. He keeps it brief, not wanting to bombard him with details, but if Blaine thinks it's odd that he's seeking out male prostitutes for company he says nothing. The half-smile on his face is a little mysterious, and a little wistful, but Finn can see the unmistakable beginnings of tears in his eyes when he's done his story.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispers, shaking his head. "We…we broke up, when he went off to college. I could get a teaching degree anywhere and I decided to stay in Columbus, but the scene there wasn't great for my burgeoning music career and I made my way out here. I tried to call him a few times, even called his dad asking where he was but his cell phone always seemed to be turned off and eventually I just…gave up. If I'd have known…" he shakes his head. "But I can't blame myself, because I didn't, and because Kurt's so Goddamn stubborn you'd have to tie him to the bed to keep him from leaving," he gives Finn a tiny ghost of a smile. "I have to admit I never thought I'd hear from him…"

"It doesn't matter what he's doing, but he really needs help, and I just…it kills me that he won't let me help him, y'know? I know I barely know him but there's something _there, _Blaine, some sort of…of weird connection and he knows my ex-fiancee and I know you and it's like it was meant to happen," he exclaims, knowing Blaine probably thinks he's crazy but the dark-haired man merely reaches to set his fingers over Finn's, calming him down.

"Do you think it would help? If I went to check on him, spent the night with him…platonically, of course, I'm betrothed to somebody I love very much and I'd never cheat on Sam, but would that make you feel better?" Blaine's tone is sympathetic but Finn knows that he wants to see Kurt for himself and honestly, it's better than Finn could have hoped for.

"Yeah, man. That'd be awesome," he admits with a grin before he decides to turn back to his food and starts in on his sandwich. It might not be perfect, and Kurt's still probably not going to want to move in with him, but at least Finn'll know that he's safe and maybe…after that…he can start figuring out a way to get Kurt Hummel back on the right track.

He's not going to question why he wants it so strongly, not now. The important thing is just that he does.

000

Blaine follows Finn's instructions perfectly, walking down the scummy alleyway until he's reached the check-in point of the sex club and once everything's finalized and he's been given the all-clear he's directed to 'where the whores are at', and unlike Finn's description of them being outside they're in a lavishly appointed room and while Blaine's a gay man there is still _far _too much skin on display, but he knows Kurt as soon as he sees the shock of chestnut hair and the way his pants wrap around his legs, almost like a second skin.

He walks up to him slowly, fingering the money in his pocket, and he can still see hints of the boy he fell in love with under the dark make-up and the haughty sneer. It's an act, Blaine knows it, because he knows _Kurt, _but he'll play along until they're somewhere more private.

Clearing his throat, he watches as Kurt flutters his eyelids a bit and looks up at him, the coy expression on his face turning to one of sheer panic in a heartbeat as he scrambles backwards, mouthing 'No,' over and over again.

"Kurt, hey, calm down," Blaine drops to his knees, not wanting there to be any fuss that people would notice, and grips Kurt's wrist. "Finn got me to come here. I couldn't pass up the chance to talk to you, and I thought…"

Kurt's eyes dart around and Blaine notes that everybody is trying to listen to their conversation without looking like they were doing it outright, but he shakes his head and gets to his feet. "Not here. My place," he tugs Blaine along, out of the building and into the cold air, and shivers as the first blast of wintery wind hits him.

"How far is it?"

"Couple of blocks…" Kurt's voice is as cold as the wind blowing around him and Blaine knows he has to be freezing his ass off in that sleeveless vest he's got on, so he slips off his jacket and slides it around Kurt's shoulders, heart breaking at the look of utter shock and gratitude on Kurt's face. "Blaine, I…"

"Talk once we're inside," Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders and lets him lead the way to a shabby brick building, slipping inside the entrance and climbing the stairs (Blaine notes the elevator is out of service and looks like it has been for the past twenty years) and Kurt fumbles for a key and opens the door that barely looks like it locks before they enter the small room.

"Stupid heater, cut out again," Kurt mutters to himself, kicking the space heater on the floor and a second later a tiny trickle of warmth flows into the frigid space and the next thing Blaine knows a thin black cat has made its way over to the heat source, lying down right in front of the heater and purring in contentment. "Mimi, you're blocking the heat. I found it in the dumpster last week," he says to Blaine, kicking the heater again as it sputters and starts running a little faster. "Guess I know why they threw it out now, but it stops me from freezing to death, at least."

"Kurt…" Blaine clears his throat, still floored that the boy in front of him is the same fashionable one he knew back in Ohio, the one that had been so gentle and vulnerable and now was completely hardened, walls around his heart like Blaine had never seen. The one who put his hands over his ears and sang when Blaine had brought up sex, the one who'd cried and lain trembling in his arms the night they gave everything to each other and now was having sex with other men like it meant nothing. Kurt's still there, Blaine can see it in his movements and in the depth of his eyes, but he's been hurt so badly and Blaine knows that it's going to take a while to fix him.

"Judge me," Kurt demands, crossing his arms and shrugging. "You're going to. I should have known Finn fucking whatever-his-name-is is just like all the others, that he'd lie somehow because I told him not to tell you about my job but he…"

"Hudson," Blaine clears his throat. "His last name. It's Hudson. And he didn't tell me to hurt you, Kurt, he told me because he thought you needed help and seeing all of this? He's right."

"So you're here to pity me?" Kurt's voice is more bitter than Blaine's ever heard and he winces. "Look at poor Kurt Hummel, look at how far he's fallen!"

"_Kurt," _Blaine snarls out through gritted teeth, gripping Kurt's shoulders and yanking him close. "I'm not pitying you. I'm trying to help you, because just because I'm not _in _love with you anymore doesn't mean I don't still _love you!" _he stops, wondering if that's going too far, but Kurt's mouth opens and closes a few times before he's literally barreling into Blaine's chest, arms around him and shaking like a leaf. "Hey, baby, it's okay," Blaine whispers, the endearment slipping out unintentionally but he knows Kurt needs a little bit of kindness right now. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

They stumble through the tiny space, Blaine reaching with shaking fingers to undo Kurt's vest and slipping it off as the other man…boy…he looks so young now…sits on the bed, and there's only one dresser so Blaine digs up a soft cotton T-shirt and passes it over, turning around so Kurt can get undressed the rest of the way when he hears a chuckle and looks over his shoulder.

"I know you're engaged, Blaine. Finn told me. But considering we lost our virginity to each other I hardly think it's going to be awkward if you see me naked," there's a tiny, hopeful smile on his face and Blaine bites his lip and lets out a long breath through his nose before turning back to face Kurt, getting out a pair of sweats from the same drawer and Kurt's finally in what amount to pajamas, sitting on the bed and fiddling with the thin blanket.

"I should go," Blaine murmurs, placing the money down on the nightstand and Kurt's eyes flicker to it before looking back at Blaine. He knows he'd promised Finn he'd stay, but everything's so messed up and he doesn't even know if Kurt will let him.

"Not this time of night in this neighborhood wearing your fancy Brooks Brothers things, Blaine. You'll be mugged. And I…" Kurt takes a deep breath, like it's hard to say what he's about to, "I could use the company."

And hearing that, that admission that Kurt still _wants _help, is enough to give Blaine hope so he strips down to his undershirt and boxers and climbs into the small bed, feeling Kurt press up against him so they're spooning and he throws an arm over the too-thin boy and nuzzles the back of his neck. "Take the money," he whispers, and Kurt nods. "And talk to me."

So Kurt does, about why he's doing the job, about his father's failing health back in Ohio, about how he can't get a proper Broadway stint to actually make his own money, about how much he hates the job, and Blaine can hear the absolute adoration in his voice when he talks about Finn, how gentle he was, how he took care of him when he was ill, and Blaine knows Kurt well enough to know that he's got a serious crush going on even if he won't admit it yet.

"Finn's a good guy," Blaine murmurs when Kurt's finished, getting a jerky nod in response. "And he's serious, Kurt. He'll take you in a heartbeat if you want to move in with him, and I know for a fact his place is nicer than this. Just…think about it. Your pride isn't worth getting frozen over on the streets this winter," he cuddles closer, wanting to share as much warmth as possible, and Kurt eventually takes his hand and holds it gently.

"Thank you," he whispers in the end and Blaine laughs softly, glad that he's gotten somewhere with all of this. "I still can't believe you're here. I thought…didn't we break up because the distance was too great? And now you're in New York…"

"Got an offer I couldn't turn down," Blaine feels a little guilty, now, but how was he to know that life would land them in the same place again? "Music teacher, and they're really great kids, so I'm glad I accepted it. You and I…I hope we can be friends again, Kurt," he finally admits, because he knows that Kurt could block him out entirely and he wouldn't blame him, but Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's fingers and sighs, sniffling, so Blaine pulls him closer yet. "You're not alone."

Kurt starts crying then, really sobbing, so Blaine holds him through it and hushes him until all the tears have dried up. "I don't…I can't…"

"I'm always here for you. So is Finn. And Sam's heard enough about you from me that I daresay he'll want to help as well, seeing as how his family had their own financial problems when he was younger. There's no shame in asking for it, Kurt," he says kindly and Kurt finally nods.

"I'll think about it," is whispered into the chill air of the room and a moment later Blaine feels the cat land on the bed, burrowing down between them as they both laugh. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine replies, closing his eyes, and he hopes that Kurt won't let his stubborn pride get in the way of his own health and safety.

But for now, he's done all he can.

000

Kurt wakes up alone, still processing what had happened the night before and just how _good _Blaine looks, but he didn't feel the same spark he had as a teenager and while he wants to stay friends with the other man, he knows there's no going back.

Blaine's already gone, probably to school, and Kurt spies a piece of paper on the nightstand that he picks up and examines. There's two names written on it, _Blaine Anderson-Evans _(getting a little ahead of himself, Kurt smirks) and _Finn Hudson, _and an address and phone number for each.

Kurt thinks about throwing it away, not needing anybody, when he spies another pile of money on the nightstand and the tears almost come again. He feels so guilty taking it but he can't deny he needs it, and every night the chill in the air gets worse and his life seems to sink farther and farther.

In the end, he picks up the paper and holds it to his chest, burrowing down in the lingering warmth of the blankets and Mimi's still purring beside him.

Maybe everything's not so hopeless.

**Notes:**

**1. **Hey, they're getting somewhere! I know a lot of Finn/Kurt readers don't like Blaine that much, but he's necessary to the story and his role won't be that big aside from this chapter, so I hope that was okay!

**2. **Let me know what you thought! A lot of Finn/Kurt interaction in the next chapter to make up for the lack of it in this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Find Me  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing: Finn/Kurt**  
**Chapter:** 4/9 (?)  
**Word Count:** 2023  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt's a prostitute. Finn's just had a bad break-up with Rachel and wants something different to take his mind off of her. Both of them might be getting far more than they'd bargained for.

**Find Me**

**Chapter Four**

He doesn't feel the same two weeks later, some six days before Christmas, when he has the worst client he could ever have imagined. Most of them are rough, yes, but they still respect that Kurt's a person and respect the rules that the agency puts down, but when he has somebody literally twice his size pinning him down, hands clamped around his wrists so he can't reach his alarm pager, and when he's made to give a blowjob that nearly has him vomiting with how hard the guy's fucking his mouth it makes him realize just how dangerous things could get.

"There's a good bitch," the guy keeps him kneeling when he's done, Kurt hunched over and coughing weakly as he strokes his hair back in a move that's far too gentle for the rough way he'd been handling him. "So how much rest do you need before you're up for round two, slut?" he pats Kurt lightly on the cheek and Kurt dives for the pager, hitting the button and praying that help comes before they can start 'round two.'

It does, two of the bouncers that man the whorehouse and keep out unsavoury patrons arriving quickly since they're at Kurt's usual hotel, and while they really can't charge him with anything Kurt knows he won't be getting pleasure from their organization anytime soon.

He assures them men he's okay, wipes the back of his mouth a few times and goes to rinse it out in the sink, and it's only when he's pulling his clothes on again that he utterly breaks down, sobbing into his hands in a way that he hasn't since Blaine had held him that night. He's never felt more hopeless, never felt more like a common whore, and he can't go back to his apartment tonight.

He just can't.

000

He ends up, for reasons unknown even to himself, on Finn's doorstep, shaking and just needing somebody to hold him and touch him the way a lover would, not like he's some sort of plaything to be used, and when he pages Finn's condo he realizes belatedly that he doesn't even know if the other man will be around and he's definitely not dressed to be seen in this neighborhood,

Luckily Finn answers the pager and all he can manage is a soft, "Finn, I need you," but it seems to be enough since Finn buzzes him up and when he gets to the right floor he's standing at the elevator in his pajamas, catching Kurt as he pitches forward into his arms, nuzzling into Finn's shoulder and not protesting when the taller man picks him up and carries him into the apartment, not asking any questions until they're seated on the couch, Kurt curled up in Finn's lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asks softly, rubbing his back, and suddenly the need to be close, to feel if not loved at least appreciated takes over him and he presses his lips to Finn's desperately, the other man making a shocked sound before he opens his mouth, letting Kurt kiss him for a bit. "Kurt?"

"Can we just…I need you to touch me, Finn. I…I promise, I'll talk about it after, but I just…" he's gripping at Finn's shoulders, too tight, but Finn just nods and reaches down, fumbling his pants open and slipping a hand inside and Kurt can see him shudder, realizing belatedly that Finn's still completely new to pleasuring other men and he kisses him softly again. "You were fine last time, I just need somebody," he whispers, and that seems to be good because Finn's hand becomes surer.

"Can you…" Finn tugs on his too-tight pants and Kurt nods, shifting his hips enough that he can shove them down and he shivers when his bare skin is exposed to the cool air. "Okay," Finn sets one hand in the small of his back to hold him in place and starts to stroke him, hand slick enough from nervous sweat that it's perfect and Kurt lets his eyes slip shut and just basks in the attention, Finn's mouth lightly sucking at his neck. "Is this good?"

"So good," he murmurs, letting his arms drape lazily around Finn's shoulders as he rocks his hips into the touch, languid and rolling, and when his orgasm crests it's the first time in a long time that it's just not physical completion but something…more, and he lets out a tiny, "Fuck, _Finn," _before he comes, shuddering and letting his body collapse onto Finn's.

"Dude," Finn mumbles, drawing him closer and Kurt can't even be bothered to care that his pants are halfway down and he's still exposed because this is exactly what he'd needed, this closeness, and Finn shushes him and holds him tight, Kurt finally letting his body relax fully, knowing Finn will keep him safe.

000

He holds off explaining until he's cleaned up and dressed in a pair of Finn's old pajama pants that are too big on him, kissing Finn softly as they lay in bed and it's almost too domestic but he can't stop right now.

"Hey," Finn brushes his hair back, smiling at him. "Can you talk to me now?"

So Kurt does, and it's halting and stilted, stopping every once in a while to gulp more air into his lungs as the feel of that man's hands on his body and his cock in Kurt's mouth and in his ass comes back, and he's crying again by the time he's finished but Finn just hushes him and kisses his tears away, everything that Kurt's needed for the last few years and has never found, and as proud as he is he knows he can't shut Finn out or let him go. He just can't.

"Kurt," Finn murmurs when he's done, holding him so tenderly, and Kurt leans against him and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Finn's neck. "I mean, nothin' I say's gonna change anything with you, I know that, but it's…dangerous for you to work there."

"Don't worry about me," Kurt cradles Finn's face in his hands, leaning in for one more kiss. "Really, Finn. The pagers…they worked tonight, and I never stay anywhere farther than the hotel…"

"But what if you couldn't get to the pager? What if nobody came? What if…"

"Shh," Kurt's touched that Finn cares so much, but he's only going to work himself up at this rate and that won't help anybody. "Tonight was…was bad, yes, but it's over and done with and you…you've helped me so much, Finn, so thank you," he laces his fingers with Finn's and smiles at him, finally getting a wan smile in return. He still doesn't know why he feels so at ease around Finn, why he trusts him so much when he hardly lets anybody in, but it's the best decision he's made in a long time and when he falls to sleep, locked in Finn's strong arms, he knows that for once he's going to stay for the morning.

000

He wakes up the next morning feeling warmer and safer than he has in years, knowing that he doesn't have to leave right away but can bask in this for a while, and Finn sighs against the back of his neck and kisses the skin there softly.

"Morning," he whispers as Kurt reaches back, cupping Finn's hip in his hand and trying to meld their bodies together.

"Good morning," Kurt replies softly, trying to memorize the feeling in his heart right now because it might be all he'll have to keep him warm when the nights get even colder.

"You stayed," Finn sounds awed and Kurt has to laugh, because true, the last two times he'd started the night with Finn he'd left by the morning. This time's different though, much different, and he squeezes Finn's fingers in acknowledgement with his free hand and nods. "Do you…are you okay?"

"I'll be a little sore, but I can handle it," Kurt promises, not really wanting to move. "Am I intruding, though? Do you have…other things you could be doing?"

"Dude, it's Saturday," Finn chuckles. "I've got the day pretty clear, so if you wanna just spend it lying in bed I'm cool with that," he promises, fingers splayed over Kurt's bare stomach, and Kurt shivers and turns his head to meet Finn's lips briefly. "So that's a plan?"

"It's a plan," Kurt affirms, kissing him again as if to seal the promise. "Thank you again for last night, it was…exactly what I needed."

"I just..." Finn pauses, obviously thinking and when he speaks again Kurt tries to push down his initial instincts of refusing all help and actually decides to hear him out. "I know you won't move in here, Blaine said you were stubborn back in high school and I think you've probably gotten worse, but…when's the last time you went to see your Dad?" he asks softly and Kurt's a little surprised because he has to _think _about that one. He phones his dad as often as he can but actually travelling back to Ohio…

"Summer before last? Maybe? Right before I started grad school and the money got really tight," his eyes are wet when he realizes he's almost gone two years without seeing his father, and Finn hugs him tighter.

"Come home for Christmas," Finn murmurs in his ear.

"To Ohio?" Kurt asks incredulously, because he has no money, but…oh.

_Oh. _

"Finn, I could never accept…with Mimi…"

"Bring your cat too," Finn replies, and Kurt can feel him smiling against his skin.

"I can't," Kurt says, squeaking when Finn rolls him over and kisses him properly, sighing into his mouth, and Kurt almost hates him for resorting to this level of bribery but Finn's just too good a kisser for him to not give in. Plus he really, _really _wants to see his dad, so… "Okay. I can. If you're sure."

"More than. Actually the reason I asked you is…Rachel and I had tickets to go back so you'd really be using her seat, we just have to figure out if we can take the cat. She told me she doesn't want them anymore because her dads are coming up here, so…" he smirks and Kurt has to smack his shoulder, squawking and scandalized.

"So you _tricked me? _You're a cruel man, Finn Hudson," he sniffs as Finn kisses him again, softer this time, and strokes his hair out of his eyes.

"I got you to say yes. It's not a crime to accept some help, Kurt, and you're…really good company at night, so you're already paying me back. Maybe you can stay over more often, though…" he pauses, shrugging, and Kurt kisses him again for that. "You're far sneakier than I ever gave you credit for, but I think that can be arranged. My apartment is a shithole."

"Blaine said," Finn rolls a little more so Kurt's lying propped on his chest, both of them staring at each other. "And…I know you live pretty close to Lima, but it's just gonna be my mom and me for Christmas, and we'd love some company. If you and your dad wanted to come over…" he leaves it hanging, and Kurt ducks his head and tries not to show how emotional he's getting.

The last time he'd had Christmas dinner with somebody other than his father had been when his mother was still alive, and last year it had just been himself and his lonely apartment. They'd never done anything fancy ("doesn't pay to make a turkey for two people, Kurt") and the thought of having a real Christmas again is overwhelming and a little beautiful.

"Is that a yes?" Finn asks softly and Kurt can only nod, cuddling up on Finn's chest and closing his eyes.

At least, until Finn's stomach rumbles way too loudly and they both start laughing, Kurt deciding he'd raid Finn's kitchen and make them breakfast, and it's domestic and homey and comfortable.

Kurt's not sure what that means, but he thinks he likes it.

**Notes:**

**1.** A little more uplifting this time around, at least :)

**2. **I don't want to sound like one of those whiny people, but for the last chapter it had almost 350 hits and only 3 reviews. That means less than one percent of the people that read it reviewed, and that really doesn't help me as an author to know if I'm doing a good job or what you like/don't like about the fic. So if you're inclined, please review and let me know your thoughts. I really do appreciate each and every one.


End file.
